Just Between You And Me
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Ini hanya urusanku dan dia saja dan Sora tidak boleh mengetauinya... A/n: ini adalah side story dari Kh: Keyblade war. Bisa Riku n Roxas, bisa juga yg lain. R&R...
1. Part 1 : Seeing Sora Naked

**Author Note:** Baca KH: keyblade War chapter 1 dulu yach, baru baca yang ini, biar mengerti…  
Please read and please spend a few minute just for review please?

**Just Between You And Me**

**Part One : Seeing Sora Naked**

_**Riku POV…**_

Saat aku dan Kairi masuk kekamarnya Sora, kulihat dia masih tertidur pulas tampa menyadari bahwa hari sudah siang. Aku dan Kairi mendekatinya, kulihat expresi wajahnya terlihat cemas, seakan-akan dia sedang mimpi buruk.

"…Sora…Sora… bangun… kau akan telat kesekolah kalau kau tidak siap-saip sekarang." Aku mencoba membangunkannya.

"Hm…" Dia menjawabnya dengan setengah tidur. Dia membuka matanya sebentar dan menutupnya lagi.

"Bangun pemalas…" Kata Kairi sambil menertawakannya.

"Hm… kau tak perlu tertawa Kai…" Sora memanggil Kairi dengan menyingkat namanya. Dia terlihat sedikit marah saat Kairi menertawakannya.

"Habisnya, kau lucu sekali Sora." katanya masih tertawa.

"Sudah…sudah…"Aku menariknya untuk bangun. "Ayo mandi Sora, kau masih punya beberapa menit untuk mandi." Aku mendorongnya kearah kamar mandi. "Jangan lama-lama ya."

Setelah dia masuk, aku menghela napas. Aku dapat melihat kecemasan diwajahnya Sora, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu dan dia terlihat khawatir…

Aku bersandar disamping pintu kamar mandi sambil menunggunya selasai mandi. Jika aku meninggalkannya, dia pasti akan mandi lama-lama didalam sana sampai lupa waktu. Dia punya kebiasaan tertidur meski dia dalam keadaan berdiri…

Sekitar beberapa menit dia mandi, aku mendengar dia menjerit meski terdengar pelan olehku, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu didalam…

"Roxas!!" Aku mendengar dia berteriak dan menyebutkan nama Roxas.

"Sora!!" Aku memanggilnya dari luar tapi dia tak menjawab teriakanku. "Sora!!!" aku memanggilnya lagi tapi dia masih tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia tak bisa mendengarkan suaraku karena teredam sama suara air shower didalam.

"Cih!" tampa pikir panjang aku langsung menendang pintu kamar mandinya karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya . Dengan satu tendangan, pintunya langsung terbuka. Aku melihat Sora yang setengah telanjang langsung melihat kearah pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja kudobrak, dia terlihat bingung saat melihatku. Aku melihat Roxas tersenyum sinis padaku, seakan-akan dia telah melakukan sesuatu pada Sora dan sudah menduga bahwa aku akan datang saat dia menjerit.

"Roxas… apa yang kau lakukan!!" Aku mengatakanya dengan nada marah, aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Sora terlihat bingung dan khawatir mendengar kata-kataku. Sepertinya Roxas memang telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Roxas tersenyum sinis kearahku.

Sora bertambah bingung saat mendengar kata-kata Roxas. Amarahku meningkat saat melihat Sora bertambah bingung saat menatapku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah!!" Aku memanggil Way To Dawn dan langsung menyerang Roxas tampa ragu-ragu. Roxaspun langsung memanggil keybladenya dan dengan cepat menahan semua seranganku.

"Hentikan!!!" Sora berusaha menghentikan kami berdua. "Aku tak mau ada yang berkelahi di kamar mandiku!!" katanya dengan panic.

Aku langsung berhenti saat Sora menyuruhku berhenti dan begitu pula Roxas. Akan tetapi aku tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanku pada Roxas. Akupun menatapnya dengan keinginan untuk membunuhnya.

"Roxas, kutantang kau bertarung di luar sekarang…" aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit tenang.

"Kuterima…"Kata Roxas sambil senyum sinis.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan Roxas menyusulku dari belakang. Aku berpapasan dengan Kairi saat aku berjalan keluar dari rumah ini. Dia terlihat bingung melihatku marah, tetapi aku marah bukan padanya. Dengan langkah kakiku yang cepat, kubuka pintu rumah dan menuju keluar, ke lapangan yang luas untuk bertarung dengan Roxas.

Aku berbalik dan menatap kearah rumah Sora, didepan rumahnya, kulihat Roxas sudah berdiri beberapa meter didepan dengan memegang satu keybladenya. Senyum sinis yang tadi selalu melekat diwajahnya telah berubah menjadi expresi yang serius.

Aku memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya, tetapi dia memulai menyerangku terlebih dahulu. Awalnya dia menyerangku dengan pelan sehingga aku dapat menangkis semua serangannya selama beberapa detik, tiba-tiba dia melompat mundur dan menembakkan magic thunder kearahku.

Aku langsung menghindari magic thundernya, tetapi satu magic thunder datang kearahku lagi secara terus menerus saat aku menghindarinya satu per satu. Tiba-tiba magic itu berhenti berdatangan dan saat aku kembali focus untuk menyerang Roxas, dia sudah tidak ada diposisinya dimana tadi dia berada. Aku mencari dia dengan cepat, memastikan dia tidak berada dijarak yang cukup dekat disaat aku cukup lengah.

Saat melihat ketanah, aku melihat ada sebuah bayangan yang bergerak cepat menujuku. Aku segera melihat keatas, kulihat Roxas hendak memukulku dengan keybladenya. Aku sudah tak punya cukup waktu untuk menghidari serangannya, jadi kutahan serangannya dengan keybladeku.

Hantaman yang cukup kuat membuatku terjatuh ketanah dan dia berusaha mendorongku terus dengan keybladenya dan membuatku terdesak. Dia terus mendorongku hingga membuatku tidak bisa bangun, aku lalu menendang badannya dan tendanganku tepat diperutnya. Tendanganku membuatnya termundur beberapa meter dariku, sehingga aku dapat bangun dari tanah dengan cepat.

Aku segera menyerangnya dan dia hanya menghindari seranganku sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku menembakkan magic dark aura, sebuah bola api hitam meluncur kearahnya. Bola api hitam itu terpecah menjadi lima hingga sepuluh bagian. Bola-bola api hitam itu terus menerus mengikuti arahnya meski dia mencoba menghidari semua bola api hitam itu satu per satu.

Dia lalu memukul bola api hitam itu satu per satu yang selalu datang dari berbagai arah. Selagi dia sibuk menyerang bola api hitam itu, aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan hati-hati dan cepat. Ketika semau bola api hitam itu hilang semua akibat serangannya, aku sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya dan hendak menghantamkan keybladeku kearahnya.

Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat keybladeku sudah hampir menghantamnya, dengan cepat dia berusaha menghindarinya, tetapi lengannya berhasil kulukai meski lukanya hanyalah luka gores.

Dia langsung marah saat menyadari bahwa aku berhasil melukainya dan aku hanya menatapinya dengan senyum sinis melihat dia marah. Dia langsung geram dan menyerangku, dia memanggil keybladenya yang satu lagi dan menyerangku dengan mengkombinasikan magic dan serangannya.

Meski awal-awalnya aku dapat menghidari ataupun menangkis serangannya, semakin lama dia semakin aggressive menyerangku. Tubuhku terkena beberapa luka gores akibat serangannya dan dia juga mendapatkan beberapa luka goresan baru karena aku juga berusaha membalas serangannya.

Aku maupun Roxas sama-sama mulai terlihat lelah. Dia dan aku masih saling menatap satu sama lain dengan amarah dan kurasa pertarungan ini tak akan berakhir hingga salah satu dari kami yang akan kalah!

"Sudah!! Hentikan pertarungannya!!"teriak Sora, dia segera menghentikan pertarungan kami dan memisahkan kami berdua dengan jarak tertentu supaya kami tidak bisa saling menyerang.

Aku maupun Roxas berhenti dan terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing sejenak. Kulihat Roxas tersenyum sinis padaku, seakan-akan dia telah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya dengan kesal dan marah.

"Kalian kenapa sih!! Kita jadi terlambat kesekolah!! Kita juga udah bolos pelajaran pertama" Kata Sora sambil memarahi kami berdua.

"Dia harus membayar perbuatannya padamu Sora!!" jawabku. Kuyakin dia mau melakukan sesuatu pada Sora saat dia lagi mandi dan pasti dia sedang lengah.

"Hm… memangnya aku lakukan apa dengan Sora?" kata Roxas dengan polos.

Mendengar kata-katanya membuatku sangat marah. Dia masih saja mengelak dan tidak mau mengakuinya. " Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Kau mau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnyakan!!"

"Oh, tapi aku hanya…"

Sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sora langsung memotongnya. "Sudah cukup!" Sora memarahi kami. "Roxas! jangan memicu perkelahian baru!! Dan kau Riku dinginkan kepalamu sebentar!! Sepertinya kau dibuatnya salah paham."

"…" aku maupun Roxas langsung terdiam.

"Roxas, kenapa kau menerima tantangannya Riku, padahal kau tak salah apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau menerima tantangannya? Itu membuat kami terlambat kesekolah dan jadi bolos pelajaran pertama juga. Padahal kau sudah memperingatkan aku kalau aku akan terlambat kesekolah, Tapi kenapa sekarang perbuatanmulah yang membuatku dan yang lain terlambat kesekolah?! Aku minta penjelasan yang bisa aku terima." Kata Sora sambil memarahinya.

"Uh…" Roxas menatap Sora dengan bingung saat mau menjelaskannya. "… yah… begitulah…"

"Begitulah?!'" Sora terheran-heran saat mendengarkan jawabannya. "Begitulah gimana ah!" dia terlihat marah.

"Yah…" dia mendekati Sora dan membisikan sesuatu padanya sambil tersenyum sinis padaku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mendengarkan kata-kata yang dia bisikkan sama Sora.

"Hah?" Sora bertambah bingung dan Roxas bergabung kembali dengannya. "Riku…" Dia menatapku dengan bingung. "…Kenapa kau amat marah dengan Roxas? Dan apa yang telah dia katakan ke kamu?" Dia mendekatiku sambil bertanya.

"…" Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kebawah. "…Aku hanya…" _Tidak suka dia berada didekatmu. Dialah yang telah merebutmu dariku…_

"'_Hanya'_ apa Riku?" Sora bertanya lagi.

"…Salah paham seperti katamu. Dia memang memancing amarahku." Aku menjelaskannya dengan perasaan kesal dan sepertinya Sora tidak menyadarinya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menberitaukan alasanku membencinya, karena ini adalah urusanku dengan Roxas saja. Cukup dia saja yang mengetaui kebencianku padanya…

"Dengan mengejekmukan? Apa yang dia katakan ke kamu?"

Aku menghel napas. "Bukan apa-apa. Maaf sudah membuat kita terlambat kesekolah." Aku meminta maaf.

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting satu masalah selesai." Dia memaafkanku dan mengunakan magic cure untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukaku.

"Terima kasih…" kataku senyum. "…ayo kita berangkat kesekolah, pelajaran kedua hampir dimulai."

"Ya, tetapi kita harus jemput Kairi dulu karna dia menunggu di rumahku karna tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Ya…"

_**END**_

**O-x-O-x-O**

_**Roxas POV…**_

Disaat Sora masih tertidur pulas, aku mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya Sora. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Sora yang masih tertidur, sepertinya ada dua orang yang mendekatinya, aku mengetauinya dari suara langkah kaki mereka yang berbeda-beda saat mereka melangkah…

"…Sora…Sora… bangun… kau akan telat kesekolah kalau kau tidak siap-saip sekarang." Aku mendengar seseorang mencoba membangunkan Sora.

"Hm…" Sora menjawabnya dengan malas. Dia membuka matanya sebentar dan menutupnya lagi karena dia silau akan cahaya matahari. Saat dia membuka matanya sebentar,aku dapat melihat Riku berada didekatnya meski hanya sekilas dari matanya Sora.

"Bangun pemalas…" Kata seorang cewek sambil menertawakannya. Sepertinya suara itu suaranya Kairi.

"Hm… kau tak perlu tertawa Kai…" Sora memanggil Kairi dengan menyingkat namanya. Dia terlihat sedikit marah saat Kairi menertawakannya.

"Habisnya, kau lucu sekali Sora." katanya masih tertawa.

"Sudah…sudah…" Kulihat Riku menariknya untuk bangun. "Ayo mandi Sora, kau masih punya beberapa menit untuk mandi." Lalu dia mendorong Sora kearah kamar mandi. "Jangan lama-lama ya."

Saat Sora masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dia langsung menghela napas, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dengan perlahan-lahan dan meletakkannya dikeranjang baju.

Dia lalu menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuhna perlahan-lahan selama beberapa menit. Dia lalu membasahi wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia ketiduran sambil berdiri.

Aku menghela napas saat mengetahu dia tertidur. Perlahan aku keluar dari tubuhnya, lalu menatapi tubuhnya yang telanjang didepanku beberapa detik (**A/N:** Aw man! I still love it!). Kurasa dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku keluar karena dia memang tertidur.

"Kau akan telat Sora…" Aku mengingatkannya sambil membangunkannya.

"Woah!!!" Katanya sedikit berteriak. Dia terlihat terkejut dan langsung mengambil handuk dengan panic. "Roxas!! jangan muncul tiba-tiba kalau aku sedang mandi!" Katanya dengan muka memerah padam.

Aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat dia melihat tingkahnya. Tapi kutahan karena jika dia tau aku menertawakannya, dia akan tambah marah padaku. "Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Kitakan sama-sama cowok lagian." Aku berusaha berbicara seperti normal supaya dia tak tau bahwa aku ingin menertawakannya.

"Tapikan aku tak suka!! Aku tak suka ada yang mengintip! Terutama kamu!!" dia memarahiku.

Waduh, kok dia tambah memarahiku ya? "Iya…iya…"Kataku sambil menghela napas. "Akukan hanya mengingatkan kamu bahwa kau akan terlambat… lagian Riku juga sudah pakai acara dobrak pintu tuh."

Sora langsung melihat kearah pintu kamar mandi, dia melihat Riku mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya. Wajah Riku terlihat khawatir saat melihatku, sepertinya dia menganggapku berbahaya dan aku hanya menatapinya dengan senyum sinis…

"Roxas… apa yang kau lakukan!!" kata Riku dengan nada marah. Sepertinya dia mengira bahwa aku telah melakukan sesuatu pada Sora sehingga membuat dia menjerit seperti tadi.

Aku tersenyum sinis melihat dia menatapku seperti itu, kira-kira apa yang dia pikirkan tentang apa akan yang kulakukan dengan Sora yang setengah telanjang ya? "Seperti yang kau lihat." Kataku asal jawab, tapi meski begitu memang benar sih, _'seperti yang kua lihat'_.Beginilah yang sedang kulakukan, menatapi Sora yang setengah telanjang, tak lebih dan tak kurang dari itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah!!" Riku sangat marah padaku, dia memanggil keybladenya dan langsung menyerangku tampa ragu-ragu.

Akupun langsung memanggil Oathkeeper dan dengan cepat menahan semua serangan Riku.

"Hentikan!!!" Sora berusaha menghentikan kami. "Aku tak mau ada yang berkelahi di kamar mandiku!!"

"…" Sepertinya Sora salah ngomong, dia seharusnya berkata, '_Aku tak mau kalian berdua berkelahi._'. Begitu yang seharuskan dia katakan pada kami. Tapi entah bagaimana kata '_Aku tak mau ada yang berkelahi di kamar mandiku!!_' keluar dari mulutnya. Kurasa dia terlalu panic melihat kami berkelahi tiba-tiba sehingga dia jadi salah ngomong. Tapi berkat kata-katanya yang salah ngomong itu, ini berarti…

"Roxas…"Kata Riku dengan nada dingin. "Kutantang kau bertarung di luar sekarang…" dia langsung menantangku diluar tampa ragu-ragu.

Aku tersenyum sinis, sudah kuduga dia akan menantangku bertarung diluar karena arti dari kata-kata Sora yang '_Aku tak mau ada yang berkelahi di kamar mandiku!!'_ adalah: kalian boleh bertarung asalkan tidak dilakukan di kamar mandi. Jadi dengan senang hati aku menjawab: "Kuterima…"Kataku sambil senyum sinis.

Riku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku menyusulnya dari belakang. Kulihat Riku berpapasan dengan Kairi saat dia berjalan keluar dari rumah ini. Kairi terlihat bingung saat melihat Riku marah dan dia tambah terkejut melihatku.

"Hey Kairi, Naminé …" Aku menyapa mereka sebentar dan segera menuju keluar.

Saat Aku berada diluar, kulihat Riku yang tadinya membelakangiku, berbalik dan menatapku dengan wajah serius. Dia memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerangku, tetapi aku menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Awalnya aku menyerangnya dengan pelan sehingga dia dapat menangkis semua seranganku. Aku berusaha mengarahkannya ketengah-tengah lapangan ini. Setelah berada tepat ditengah lapangan ini, aku melompat mundur beberapa langkah dan menembakkan magic thunder kearahnya.

Dia langsung menghindari magic thunderku dan kutembakkan satu magic thunder lagi kearahnya lagi secara terus menerus sambil bergerak menuju kearanya secara hati-hati. Ketika dia menghindari satu per satu magicku, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan posisiku.

Aku melompat kearahnya dan berhentikan menembakkan magicku. Aku hendak menyerangnya dari atas selagi dia lengah, tetapi dia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku segera menghantamkan keybladeku kearahnya tetapi dia menahan seranganku yang kuat ini dengan keybladenya.

Hantaman yang kuat dari seranganku membuatnya terjatuh ketanah dan aku berusaha mendorongnya terus dengan keybladeku dan mencoba membuatnya terdesak. Aku terus mendorongnya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bangun, lalu dia menendang badanku dan tendangannya tepat diperutku. Tendangannya membuatku termundur beberapa meter darinya, sehingga dia dapat bangun dari tanah dengan cepat.

Dia segera menyerangku dan aku hanya menghindari serangannya sambil menahan rasa sakit dari perutku. Dia menembakkan magic dark aura, sebuah bola api hitam meluncur dengan cepat kearahku. Bola api hitam itu terpeceh menjadi lima hingga sepuluh bagian.

Bola-bola api hitam itu terus menerus mengikuti arahku meski kucoba menghidari semua bola api hitam itu satu per satu, tetapi bola api itu berbalik lagi kearahku dan mengejarku kemanapun aku pergi. Kurasa bola api akan menghilang setelah mengenai dan melukaiku.

Aku menggunakan sedikit magic blizzard pada keybladeku agar dalam satu serangan bola api hitam itu padam. Lalu kupukul bola api hitam itu satu per satu yang berdatangan dari berbagai arah.

Kubelah semua bola api hitam itu menjadi dua dan satu per satu bola api hitam itu padam akibat effect dari blizzard yang kupakai dikeybladeku. Ketika semau bola api hitam itu hilang semua karena pukulanku, aku merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dan itu sangat terasa dari arah belakangku, aura itu terasa dekat sekali seakan-akan dia berada beberapa senti dari dibelakangku...

Saat aku menolah kebelakang, aku melihat keyblade Riku sudah hampir menghantamku, dengan cepat aku berusaha menghindari serangannya sebisa mungkin, tetapi lenganku berhasil dia lukai meski lukaku hanyalah luka gores.

Aku langsung kesal karena dia berhasil melukaiku terlebih dahulu dan Dia menatapiku dengan senyum sinis melihatku kesal. Aku langsung geram dan menyerangnya, aku memanggil Oblivion dan menyerangnya dengan mengkombinasikan magic dan seranganku.

Aku terus menembakinya magic thunder sambil menyerangnya dengan cepat. Meski awal-awalnya dia dapat menghidari ataupun menangkis seranganku, aku mulai mempercepat seranganku sampai kecepatan maximal.

Tubuhnya terkena beberapa luka gores akibat dari seranganku yang sangat cepat, tetapi aku juga mendapatkan beberapa luka goresan baru karena dia juga berusaha membalas serangannya dan kalau kecepatan seranganku maximal, pertahananku menjadi korban akibat meningkatnya kecepatan seranganku. Aku menjadi sulit menangkis serangannya dan kecepatanku agak kurang terkontrol meski seranganku menjadi mematikan.

Aku maupun Riku sama-sama mulai terlihat lelah. Dia dan aku masih saling menatap satu sama lain dengan amarah. Kurasa pertarungan ini tak akan berakhir hingga salah satu dari kami pingsan karena kelelahan akibat kehilangan banyak darah atau mungkin bisa juga karena salah satu dari kami akan mati akibat dari pertarungan ini…

"Sudah!! Hentikan pertarungannya!!" Tiba –tiba Sora menghentikan pertarungan ini dan memisahkanku dan Riku dengan jarak tertentu, mungkin dia khawatir jika kami masih berdekatan, akan timbul perkelahian lagi.

Aku maupun Riku berhenti dan terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing sejenak. Aku tersenyum sinis pada Riku,kulihat dia memiliki luka yang sedikit lebih banyak dariku. Kurasa kekuatanku sedikit lebih unggul darinya dan itu memang kenyataannya. Dari tadi dia terus menatapku dengan kesal dan marah, seakan-akan dia tau apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya.

"Kalian kenapa sih!! Kita jadi terlambat kesekolah!! Kita juga udah bolos pelajaran pertama" Kata Sora sambil memarahi kami berdua.

"Dia harus membayar perbuatannya padamu Sora!!" jawab Riku dengan marah.

"Hm… memangnya aku lakukan apa dengan Sora?" kataku dengan polos. Aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sora, tetapi hanya sekedar menikmati pemandangan gratis darinya saja kok.

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Kau mau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnyakan!!" Riku tambah marah saat aku tidak mengakui perkataanya.

"Oh, tapi aku hanya…"

Sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sora langsung memotong kata-kataku. "Sudah cukup!" Sora memarahi kami. "Roxas! jangan memicu perkelahian baru!! Dan kau Riku dinginkan kepalamu sebentar!! Sepertinya kau dibuatnya salah paham."

"…" aku maupun Riku hanya bisa diam.

"Roxas, kenapa kau menerima tantangannya Riku, padahal kau tak salah apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau menerima tantangannya? Itu membuat kami terlambat kesekolah dan jadi bolos pelajaran pertama juga. Padahal kau sudah memperingatkan aku kalau aku akan terlambat kesekolah, Tapi kenapa sekarang perbuatanmulah yang membuatku dan yang lain terlambat kesekolah?! Aku minta penjelasan yang bisa aku terima." Kata Sora sambil memarahiku.

"Uh…" '_Waduh, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_' pikirku. Aku tak punya alasan khusus sih, tapi aku memang tak suka pada Riku. Karena dialah, aku tinggal di dunia virtual meski hanya beberapa hari saja. Saat itu, aku sangat kecewa saat mengetauinya dan parahnya lagi, aku ingat siapa yang membawaku kesana. Aku menjadi dendam padanya. Padahal tujuanku meninggalkan The Organization adalah untuk menemui kamu Sora. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan ini terang-terangan padamu Sora… "… yah… begitulah…" jawabku asal.

"_Begitulah?!_'" Sora terheran-heran saat mendengarkan jawabanku. "Begitulah gimana ah!" dia bertambah marah padaku.

"Yah…" aku mendekati Sora dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. "Mengejek Riku…" Aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sinis. Kulihat Riku menatapku dengan marah dan aku sengaja memberikan jawaban yang membuat Sora tambah kebingung.

"Hah?" Sora bertambah bingung seperti dugaanku dan aku bergabung kembali dengannya tampa memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk bertanya padaku.

Kulihat pandangan Riku berubah menjadi lembut saat dia menatap Sora, sesaat setelah aku kembali bergbung dengan Sora. Sudah kuduga dia sangat menyukai Sora dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Tetapi Riku, aku tak akan menyerahkan Sora padamu, karena aku tidak suka padamu dan aku juga menyukai Sora. Meski Sora tidak menyukaiku karena ada orang lain yang dia sukai, itu tak masalah.

Asal, orang yang dia sukai bukanlah kamu. Aku tak akan menyerahkan Sora padamu, padamu yang hanya menganggapku Nobody yang tidak memiliki hati. Kami _Nobody_ juga memiliki hati, meski kami kehilangan hati kami, kami selalu mengingat hati kami meskipun kami mencoba melupakannya. Kami _Nobody_ juga punya mimpi agar dapat hidup layaknya manusia normal. Oleh karena itu, sampai matipun aku tak akan membiarkan Sora jatuh cinta pada orang yang berhati dingin sepertimu, tak akan pernah…

Aku menghela napas. Kurasa Sora akan terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lagi nanti. Tetapi aku tak akan memberitaukannya alasan yang sebenarnya, karena ini adalah urusanku dan Riku saja dan kau Sora, kau tak boleh campur tangan dengan urusan kami berdua…

_**END**_

**Author Note: **Ok, jadi sangat ribet urusan cintanya Sora. Man! I love complicated love story, even it making me headache! Hehehe...  
Nanti ada bagian keduanya, cuma aku mikir-mikir dulu isi perbicaraannya.

**Sora:** I'm feel sick! Headache! Why you don't explain to me at all Roxas!!! (Mad at him)  
**Roxas:** Hey, the author said _I can't tell you_. She will kill me if I tell you.  
**Sora:** (Puppy eyes) Please tell me Roxy.  
**Roxas:** (he was weak when Sora looking at him like that) Uh…  
**Sora:** (Still with puppy eyes) Pretty please?  
**Roxas:** Uh… I guess, just a little. Now, listen carefully…  
**Sora:** Yeah? (Excited)  
**Roxas:** Actually…  
**Me:** _Don't you dare to tell him_ ROXAS! (Whispering loudly from behind)  
**Roxas:** Gah!! (Very surprise)  
**Sora:** Aww… just a little! Please…?  
**Me:** The answer is no!  
**Sora:** (Looking at me with his puppy eyes) Please…?  
**Me:** Sorry Sora, even I love your puppy eyes, I still not going to tell you (Apologize).  
**Sora:** Grr… (Mad and then he was leaving)  
**Me and Roxas:** (Feel sorry to Sora)  
**Me:** Well, there nothing I could say then this, please review?


	2. Part 2 : Sora Parent Was Dead

**Author Note: **Okay guys! Here an event between Riku and Roxas in **Kingdom Heart: Keyblade War **Chapter 4 kalau tidak salah! Hehehehe…  
Read and review this story/chapter!! XD

**Ps:** maaf jika terjadi kesalahan tulis, aku malas banget mengedit.

**Just Between You and Me**

**Part Two : Sora Parent Was Dead**

**Riku POV…**

Saat aku dan Sora masuk kekamarnya Sora untuk membantunya menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya untuk perjalanan kali ini, kulihat, perlahan Roxas keluar dari tubuh Sora. Dia menatap Sora dan berkata bahwa dia ingin membantunya menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

Sora langsung berterima kasih padanya karena mau membantunya menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa. Roxaspun langsung tersenyum padanya dan Sora juga membalas senyumannya. Itu membuatku sedikit cemburu padanya.

Aku dan Roxas membantu Sora menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia perlukan untuk perjalanan nanti malam. Semua barang-barang yang akan dia bawa sudah selesai disiapkan dalam beberapa menit.

"Makasih sudah membantuku menyiapkan barang-barangku." Sora berterima kasih padaku dan juga Roxas.

Roxas menatap Sora dengan senyuman tampa berkata apa-apa padanya..

Akupun tersenyum padanya. "Sama-sama."

Sora langsung tersenyum pada kami berdua. "Kalian pasti capek dan haus, aku ambilkan minuman dulu. Kalian berdua tunggu disini ya!" Sora segera meninggalkan kamarnya dengan cepat dan sepertinya dia berlari menuju kearah dapur.

Setelah Sora pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, aku maupun Roxas saling menatap satu sama lain dengan suasana yang mendadak berubah menjadi tidak enak. Tetapi aku berusaha membuat suasana menjadi sedikit enak dengan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Tetapi dia terus menatapiku dengan pandangan yang terlihat sedih. Saat mata kami bertemu, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku sedikit menghela napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding. "Aku masih dapat merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam darimu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tentang kematian orang tuanya Sora." Kataku sedikit dingin padanya.

"…" Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menghela napas. "Aku tak akan berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika aku masih lemah. Jika aku lemah, maka akupun tidak akan bisa melindungi Sora dari bahaya." Katanya sambil menatap mataku.

Aku sedikit tersenyum sinis mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Akulah yang akan selalu melindungi Sora dari bahaya…" Kataku dengan yakin. "…Karena akulah yang akan menjadi yang terkuat diantara semua kesatria keyblade." Kataku sambil menatapi matanya juga.

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau menjadi yang terkuat. Suatu saat, aku akan lebih kuat darimu, melebihi dirimu dan juga Sora. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sora, segalanya untuknya…" katanya menatapi lantai dengan sedih.

"Mengapa? Mengapa Sora sangat berarti bagimu?" Tanyaku dengan heran padanya.

"Dia…" katanya masih sambil menatapi lantai. "…" Dia terus terdiam.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan tenang.

Dia lalu menatapku. "Itu… bukanlah urusanmu Riku." Jawabnya dengan dingin. "Kau sendiri, mengapa Sora sangatlah berarti bagimu? Padahal dia hanya teman masa kecilmu." Dia bertanya padaku dengan heran.

"…" Aku terdiam sejenak. '_karena dialah, orang yang selalu bersamaku sejak kecil, disaat aku sedih ataupun dia bersedih, aku maupun dia selalu ada bersama untuk berbagi kesedihan kami bersama, senang, tawa, kemarahan, kekesalan, dan berbagai hal yang terjadi akan selalu kami berdua bagi. Tidak ada rahasia diantara kita berdua, selalu terbuka apa adanya. Satu sama lain.'_ Pikirku dengan mata tertutup. Kubuka mataku dan kupandang Roxas. "Itu juga bukan urusanmu Roxas." Kataku sedikit dingin.

Dia sedikit terlihat marah saat mendengarkan jawabanku (**A/n: **Of course he mad, he still one of Sora after all, a boy that always curious with answer…). Lalu dia tiba-tiba menghela napas sambil menutup matanya sejenak dan segera membukanya lagi. "Aku masih dapat merasakan kegelapan dihatimu."

"Kekuatanku memang belum kembali normal, kegelapan tidak akan menghilang dari hatiku dengan cepat. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghilangkanya dari hatiku." Kataku memberitahukannya. "Tetapi kegelapan dihatiku masih dapat kukontrol dengan baik." Tambahku.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan sering-sering menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan sebagai kekuatan utamamu, Sora terlihat sangatlah cemas ketika melihatmu menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan itu." Roxas memberitahukanku.

"Kau juga, kau memiliki kegelapan dihatimu juga. Aku dapat merasakannya dari dulu dan sampai sekarang kegelapan dihatimu belum hilang juga setelah kau bergabung dengan Sora." Kataku memberitahukannya juga.

Dia lalu tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kataku. "Jika Sora adalah cahaya, maka aku adalah kegelapannya. Sora sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, tetapi dia tak pernah menggunakannya. Maka dari itu akulah yang biasanya menggunakannya agar aku tidak membebani fisiknya." Katanya masih dengan senyuman sinis.

Kami berdua kembali membisu setelah Roxas mengatakanya.

"Kegelapan…" kataku sambil mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "…akan membimbing salah satu dari kita menjadi pemenang…" kataku sambil menatapnya.

"… dan aku… tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menjadi pemenangnya Riku…" Kata Roxas sambil menatapku dengan dingin.

"Begitu juga aku, tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menjadi pemenangnya Roxas…" kataku dengan dingin.

Pandangan dingin saling bertemu dan suasana kamar ini menjadi sangatlah tidak mengenakkan. Suasana ini terus berlangsung hingga Sora datang membawakan sesuatu untuk kami berdua…

"Aku kembali~" kata Sora masuk sambil membawakan sesuatu. "Hey guys… kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sora dengan heran. Sora segera meletakkan benda yang dia bawa dimeja belajarnya.

Aku dan Roxas hanya terdiam saja.

"Uh… kalian… hauskan? Ayo diminum jus yang kubawakan." Sora segera menberikan segelas jus padaku dan juga segelas kepada Roxas.

Sora lalu memberikan cakenya juga supaya suasananya sedikit lebih enak. Kami berdua makan tampa berkata ataupun menjelaskan apa-apa kepada Sora.

Suasananya sangat hening sekali, aku maupun Roxas terus menerus diam hingga jus dan cake kami berdua habis dimakan. Sora sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi dia sepertinya tidak tau harus berbicara apa…

Roxas tiba-tiba kembali bergabung dengan Sora tampa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menghela napas dan menatap mata Sora dengan lembut.

'_Kurasa, Roxas akan menjadi saingan terberatku…_' pikirku masih sambil menatap Sora.

**End of Part 2**

**Roxas POV…**

Saat Riku dan Sora masuk kekamarnya Sora untuk membantunya menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya untuk perjalanan kali ini, perlahan, aku keluar dari tubuh Sora. Aku lalu menatap Sora dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku akan ikut membantu menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa Sora, lagipula barang-barangmu adalah barang-barangku juga." Kataku padanya.

"Terima kasih Roxas." Sora langsung berterima kasih padaku

Akupun langsung tersenyum padanya dan Sora juga membalas senyumanku. Entah kenapa dia selalu gampang tersenyum meski kesedihan sedang meliputi dirinya.

Aku dan Riku membantu Sora menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia perlukan untuk perjalanan nanti malam. Semua barang-barang yang akan dia bawa sudah selesai disiapkan dalam beberapa menit karena aku sudah mengetahui barang apa saja yang ingin dia bawa.

"Makasih sudah membantuku menyiapkan barang-barangku." Sora berterima kasih padaku dan juga Riku.

Aku menatap Sora dengan senyuman tampa berkata apa-apa padanya..

Riku tersenyum padanya ketika dia berterima kasih pada kami. "Sama-sama."

Sora langsung tersenyum pada kami berdua. "Kalian pasti capek dan haus, aku ambilkan minuman dulu. Kalian berdua tunggu disini ya!" Sora segera meninggalkan kamarnya dengan cepat dan sepertinya dia berlari menuju kearah dapur.

Setelah Sora pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, aku maupun Riku saling menatap satu sama lain dengan suasana yang mendadak berubah menjadi tidak enak. Kulihat tiba-tiba Riku mengalihkan pandangannya dan aku menatapinya dengan heran karena bingung mengapa dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku terus menatapinya dengan pandangan heran dan sedikit sedih karena aku masih merasa bersalah pada Sora, aku gagal melindungi orang tua kami...

Tiba-tiba Riku kembali menatapku dan dengan sendirinya tiba-tiba aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya karena aku terkejut dia tiba-tiba menatapku kembali setelah mengalihkan pandangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Kulihat Riku sedikit menghela napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Aku masih dapat merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam darimu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tentang kematian orang tuanya Sora." Katanya sedikit dingin padaku.

"…" Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-katanya, lalu aku menghela napas. "Aku tak akan berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika aku masih lemah. Jika aku lemah, maka akupun tidak akan bisa melindungi Sora dari bahaya." Kataku sambil menatap matanya kembali.

Riku sedikit tersenyum sinis setelah mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Akulah yang akan selalu melindungi Sora dari bahaya…" Katanya dengan yakin. "…Karena akulah yang akan menjadi yang terkuat diantara semua kesatria keyblade." Katanya sambil menatap mataku juga.

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau menjadi yang terkuat. Suatu saat, aku akan lebih kuat darimu, melebihi dirimu dan juga Sora. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sora, segalanya untuknya…" kataku sambil menatapi lantai dengan wajah sedih. '_sekarang, aku memanglah lebih lemah darimu. tetapi, suatu saat aku akan menjadi lebih kuat melebihi dirimu Riku._' Pikirku.

"Mengapa? Mengapa Sora sangat berarti bagimu?" Tanya Riku dengan heran padaku.

"Dia…" kataku masih sambil menatapi lantai. "…" '_Adalah segelanya bagiku, dia adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa bagiku. Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, Axel, Xion, dan juga Demix sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak tau bagaimanakah nasib mereka setelah ditelan oleh kegelapan. Sekarang, hanya Soralah yang berada disampingku, tidak ada yang lain…'_ pikirku dengan sedih.

"Apa?" Tanya Riku dengan tenang.

Aku lalu menatapnya. "Itu… bukanlah urusanmu Riku." Jawabku dengan dingin padanya. "Kau sendiri, mengapa Sora sangatlah berarti bagimu? Padahal dia hanya teman masa kecilmu." Aku bertanya padaku dengan heran.

"…" Riku terdiam sejenak beberapa menit lalu dia menutup mata dan membuka matanya lagi sambil memandangiku. "Itu juga bukan urusanmu Roxas." Katanya sedikit dingin.

Aku sedikit marah saat mendengarkan jawabannya (**A/n: **Of course he mad, he still one of Sora after all, a boy that always curious with answer…). Aku lalu menghela napas sambil menutup matanya sejenak dan segera membukanya lagi. "Aku masih dapat merasakan kegelapan dihatimu."

"Kekuatanku memang belum kembali normal, kegelapan tidak akan menghilang dari hatiku dengan cepat. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghilangkanya dari hatiku." Kataknya memberitahukanku. "Tetapi kegelapan dihatiku masih dapat kukontrol dengan baik." Tambahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan sering-sering menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan sebagai kekuatan utamamu, Sora terlihat sangatlah cemas ketika melihatmu menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan itu." aku memberitahukannya.

"Kau juga, kau memiliki kegelapan dihatimu juga. Aku dapat merasakannya dari dulu dan sampai sekarang kegelapan dihatimu belum hilang juga setelah kau bergabung dengan Sora." Katanya memberitahukanku juga.

Aku langsung tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-katanya. "Jika Sora adalah cahaya, maka aku adalah kegelapannya. Sora sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, tetapi dia tak pernah menggunakannya. Maka dari itu akulah yang biasanya menggunakannya agar aku tidak membebani fisiknya." Kataku masih dengan senyuman sinis.

Kami berdua kembali membisu setelah aku mengatakanya.

"Kegelapan…" kata Riku sambil mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "…akan membimbing salah satu dari kita menjadi pemenang…" katanya sambil menatapku.

"… dan aku… tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menjadi pemenangnya Riku…" Kataku sambil menatap Riku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Begitu juga aku, tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menjadi pemenangnya Roxas…" katanya membalas kata-kataku dengan dingin.

Pandangan dingin saling bertemu dan suasana kamar ini menjadi sangatlah tidak mengenakkan. Suasana ini terus berlangsung hingga Sora datang membawakan sesuatu untuk kami berdua…

"Aku kembali~" kata Sora masuk sambil membawakan sesuatu. "Hey guys… kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sora dengan heran. Sora segera meletakkan benda yang dia bawa dimeja belajarnya.

Aku dan Riku hanya terdiam saja mendengarkan pertanyaan Sora.

"Uh… kalian… hauskan? Ayo diminum jus yang kubawakan." Sora segera menberikan segelas jus pada Riku dahulu dan juga segelas kepadaku.

Sora lalu memberikan cakenya juga supaya suasananya sedikit lebih enak. Kami berdua makan tampa berkata ataupun menjelaskan apa-apa kepada Sora.

Suasananya sangat hening sekali, aku maupun Riku terus menerus diam hingga jus dan cake kami berdua habis dimakan. Sora sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi dia sepertinya tidak tau harus berbicara apa…

Aku langsung kembali bergabung dengan Sora tampa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku sedikit menghela didalam diri Sora dan dia tidak menyadarinya.

'_Kurasa, masalah ini akan semakin rumit karena Sora sendiri tidak memihak salah satu dari kami sama sekali…'_ pikirku sambil menghela napas.

**End of Part 2**

**Author Note:** Wow! A little event and it were about Riku and Roxas again. I hope you guys all love or like it~  
I in mood to waiting a review~


	3. Part 3 : Leon like Sora?

**Author Note: **Yay~ update~ I hope you guys enjoy me story! Cerita ini masih ada hubungan dengan cerita **KH: Keyblade War** Chap 6 kalau tidak salah…

**Just Between You and Me**

**Part 3: Leon like Sora?**

Ketika matahari terbit dan menyinari dunia ini, Roxas keluar dari tubuh Sora. Dia menatap Sora yang masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi terlentang. Selimutnya terjatuh dilantai karena dia menendangnya kebawah ketika dia masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

'_Dia sangat cute…'_ pikir Roxas sambil menatapnya.

"Hm…" Sora mengigau, sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "…………" dia mengatakan sesuatu dan Roxas tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas.

'_Apa yang sedang dia mimpikan?_' pikir Roxas sambil bertanya-tanya.

Sora mengigau lagi dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "……Ki… heart…" katanya sedikit kurang jelas.

'_kingdom heart?_' pikir Roxas dengan heran. '_apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?_'

Setelah itu Sora berhenti mengigau dan dia tertidur dengan tenang…

Lalu Roxas menghela napas. '_Apa sih yang sedang dia mimpikan?_' pikirnya dengan heran.

Roxas memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar ini, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar ini, saat pintu ini terbuka, dari luar, dia melihat Riku ada disana dan sedang duduk disofa putih itu...

Xox-xoX

Meski matahari belum terbit dan menyinari dunia ini, Riku sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak lelap karena dia merasa terganggu dengan aura kegelapan dirumah ini. Lalu dia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar ke ruang tamu.

'_Mengapa aura kegelapan ini sangatlah kuat…_' pikir Riku dengan heran. '…_dan mengapa aura kegelapan itu terasa sangat kuat di ruangan itu..._' Pikir Riku sambil menatap ruangan dimana dia merasakan aura kegelapan itu berasal. '_…kegelapan itu berasal dari boneka yang berada di ruangan itu. Tetapi ketika Sora berada didalam ruangan itu, kegelapannya sedikit berkurang. Mengapa itu bisa terjadi…_' pikir Riku dengan heran.

Lalu Riku berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil sebuah cangkir. Dia mencari bubuk kopi dan menemukannya di rak-rak yang berada di dapur. Dia menuangkan bubuk kopi itu dan berjalan kearah dispenser. Dia menuangkan air panas kecangkirnya dan mengaduk bubuk kopi itu hingga larut dalam air panas.

Lalu dia berjalan kearah Sofa diruang tamu sambil membawa kopi yang baru saja dia buat. Dia duduk disofa dan meminum kopinya selagi hangat hingga habis. Setelah itu dia mencoba tiduran dikursi tetapi dia tidak kunjung tertidur (**A/n:** ya iyalah! Sudah minum kopi mana bisa tertidur dengan mudah! ^^). Akhirnya matahari terbit dan cahayanya masuk melalui jendela dan membuat Riku sedikit kesal melihat cahayanya yang terang itu. Beberapa saat setelah matahari terbit, salah satu pintu diruangan lain terbuka dan Roxas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Pagi…" kata Roxas pada Riku sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Pagi…" sahut Riku sambil menatap Roxas. "Dia masih tertidur?" tanyanya pada Roxas.

"Ya…" jawab Roxas sambil berjalan mendekati sofa lalu dia duduk disofa. Roxas lalu menghela napas. '_Kuat sekali aura kegelapan disini. Aku heran, mengapa Sora bisa tertidur dengan lelap jika aura kegelapan disini begitu kuat. Tidak heran jika Leon tidak menginap disini…_' pikirnya sambil menghela napas.

"kau dapat merasakannya juga?" Tanya Riku pada Roxas.

"Ya…" Jawab Roxas sambil menghela napas. "…Aura kegelapannya sangatlah kuat. Akan tetapi, Sora tidak bisa merasakannya sama sekali. Itu sungguh mengherankan, jika aura kegelapanmu dapat kurasakan, dia juga dapat merasakannya. Sedangkan saat ini, aku dapat merasakan aura kegelapan dirumah ini, tetapi dia malah tidak merasakannya sama sekali…" kata Roxas sedikit tertawa pelan.

'_Dia memang selalu lambat…_' Pikir Riku dengan senyum.

"Hm? Baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum jika Sora tidak ada." Kata Roxas sedikit terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau cukup memperhatikanku…" Kata Riku sambil menghela napas.

"…" Roxas terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Riku. "Aku… tidak memperhatikanmu, tetapi Sora-lah yang selalu memperhatikanmu…" katanya sambil menatap keluar jendela. '_Sora lebih memperhatikanmu dibandingkan dengan diriku…_' pikirnya dengan sedih.

'_Mengapa dia tiba-tiba terlihat sedih?_' pikir Riku dengan heran sambil menatap Roxas.

Tiba-tiba pintu keluar rumah ini terbuka dengan kasar dan terlihat sosok cewek dibalik pintu yang terbuka itu…

"Heartless datang memasuki kota dan menyerang kota!" kata cewek itu dan dia adalah Yuffie.

Seketika Roxas dan Riku langsung berlari keluar dengan cepat. Ketika mereka berdua keluar, mereka segera memanggil keyblade mereka masing-masing karena heartless sudah mengepung rumah ini…

Xox-xoX

Dihari yang masih sangat subuh, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut brunette berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut kota dan lelaki itu adalah Leon. Dia sedang berpatroli memeriksa keadaan kota apakah ada heartless yang berada di kota ataukah tidak ada sama sekali. Jika ada heartless disekitar kota ataupun didalam kota, maka Leon akan segera membasmi heartless itu karena itu adalah tugasnya…

"Leeeeoooooooon!" kata seorang cewek berambut hitam berlari kearahnya dan dia adalah Yuffie. "Teganya kau meninggalkanku! Padahal tadi aku sudah hampir selesai mandi, tetapi kau tidak mau menunggu lima belas menit saja! Akukan ingin ikut patroli!" katanya dengan kesal.

Leon lalu menghela napas. "Kau selalu membuatku terlambat jika aku harus menunggumu…"

"Tapikan cuma lima belas menit saja!" kata Yuffie protes.

"Dan lima belas menit itu juga waktu yang berharga." Kata Leon tegas.

"Ugh… kau selalu memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik…" Kata Yuffie menghela napas.

Leon tiba-tiba meninggalkan Yuffie untuk melanjutkan patrolinya…

"Ah! Kau bahkan tidak mau membuang beberapa menit saja untuk mengobrol denganku!" kata Yuffie dengan kesal melihat Leon tiba-tiba meninggalkannya lagi.

Maka Yuffie segera berlari kearah Leon dan mereka berdua patrol bersama. Yuffie terus-menerus berbicara dengan Leon dan Leon hanya menyahut beberapa kali jika Yuffie bertanya padanya. Leon lebih banyak diam ketika Yuffie mengajaknya berbicara, karena dia sedang focus memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mengawasi apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kota. Yuffie terus-menerus mengoceh, terkadang dia juga mengoceh tentang Sora dan Leon hanya bisa menghela napas karena lelah mendengar ocehannya.

Patroli mereka diakhiri digerbang utama Hallow Bastion. Leon menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh kerudung sedang berdiri didepan gerbang utama ketika mereka berdua berada dijarak beberapa puluh meter dari gerbang utama. Orang yang berdiri didepan gerbang Hallow Bastion itupun menyadari kehadiran Leon dan Yuffie, tatapan Leon dengan orang asing itu saling bertemu…

"Hm? Siapa dia?" Tanya Yuffie yang baru menyadari kehadiran orang asing itu didepan gerbang utama.

Leon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuffie dan dia meraih weaponnya. Leon memasang mode bertarung ketika orang berjubah itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya setinggi bahunya dan menjentikkan jari tangannya. Seketika setelah bunyi jentikan terdengar, heartless-heartless pada bermunculan dan para heartless itu mencoba menyebar keseluruh penjuru kota ini.

Sebelum para heartless itu berhasil menyebar keseluruh penjuru kota, Leon dan Yuffie langsung membasmi heartless itu dengan cepat. Dengan heavy swordnya Leon, beberapa heartless langsung menghilang dalam satu tebasannya. Sedangkan Yuffie, dia melemparkan shurikennya yang besar dan mengenai beberapa heartless sekaligus dalam satu lemparan. Keduanya berhasil membasmi seluruh heartless dalam beberapa menit saja tampa melewatkan satupun heartless.

Setelah Leon menghabisi heartless yang terakhir, dia segera melihat kearah gerbang utama Hallow Bastion dan dia tidak melihat orang berjubah tadi disana. Lalu Leon segera mencari keberadaannya, orang berjubah itu terlihat sedang berjalan menuju alun-alun kota. Leon segera berlari kearah orang berjubah itu, Leon melompat dan hendak menghantamkan heavy swordnya kearah orang berjubah itu. Tetapi sebelum heavy swordnya mengenai orang berjubah itu, dia mendadak menghilang…

'_Hilang?_' pikir Leon dengan terkejut.

"Leon! Ada beberapa heartless muncul disekitar rumah yang kau pinjamkan pada Sora!" kata Yuffie memberitaukannya sambil berteriak dari atas atap rumah. Setelah itu dia berlari kearah rumah yang Leon pinjamkan pada Sora.

Maka Leon segera berlari kesana juga. Begitu dia tiba disana, terlihat beberapa heartless hendak menyerang rumah itu dan dia heran karena tidak melihat Yuffie sama sekali. Seharusnya dia sudah tiba disini terlebih dahulu dan sudah melindungi rumah ini dari tadi.

Leon segera membasmi para heartless yang hendak menyerang dan beberapa saat setelah dia membasmi beberapa heartless, dari arah pintu rumah yang dia pinjamkan pada Sora, terlihat Riku dan Roxas yang keluar dengan wajah cemas dan mereka berdua segera memanggil keyblade mereka masing-masing. Dari arah belakang Riku dan Roxas, terlihat Yuffie yang keluar dari rumah itu…

'_Ternyata Yuffie memberitaukan mereka berdua…_' Pikir Leon sambil membasmi heartless yang hendak menyerangnya dan juga rumah yang dia pinjamkan pada Sora.

Mereka berempat membasmi semua heartless-heartless itu bersama-sama dan berusaha melindungi rumah yang hendak diserang heartless.

"Kyaaaaa!" seorang gadis kecil berteriak dan gadis kecil itu tidak berada jauh dari Roxas, dia sedang dikejar oleh heartless.

Roxas yang melihat gadis kecil itu diserang segera berlari menolongnya. Heartless itu hendak melukai gadis kecil itu dan dengan cepat Roxas melempar keybladenya kearah heartless itu dan heartless itu menghilang setelah terkena serangan Roxas…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Roxas pada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil hanya bisa menangis setelah ditolong oleh Roxas dan dia langsung lari menjauh dari Roxas. Tentunya kearah yang aman agar tidak diserang oleh heartless lagi…

Roxas hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya. Tingga beberapa heartless lagi yang masih berkeliaran disekitar mereka. Ketiganya segera menghabisi para heartless yang tersisa dengan cepat sementara Yuffie mencoba mengungsikan para penduduk disekitar sana agar tidak diserang oleh heartless.

Dari arah rumah yang Leon pinjamkan pada Sora, terlihat Sora yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan panic dan segera memanggil keybladenya. Tetapi setelah memanggil keybladenya dia malahan melamun karena dia tidak melihat satupun heartless yang tersisa untuk dia basmi…

Yuffie yang sudah selesai mengevakuasi penduduk terlihat berada diatas atap rumah yang Leon pinjamkan pada Sora. Dia tiba-tiba melompat turun dari atas dengan bunyi pelan dan membuat Sora tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Pagi pemalas!" kata Yuffie sambil berteriak tepat dibelakang Sora dan itu sangat membuatnya terkejut hingga membuatnya sedikit melompat.

"P…pagi… Yuffie…" kata Sora dengan wajah terkejut.

"kau pasti tertidur terlalu pulas sehingga kau tidak tau bahwa heartless datang dan menyerang kota ini ya?" kata Yuffie sambil mengejaknya.

Muka Sora langsung berubah menjadi merah karena mengangguk dan membenarkan kata-katanya. Lalu Roxas menertawainya dari kejauhan.

'_Rambutnya masih berantakan sekali!_' pikir Roxas sambil tertawa.

'_Dia terlalu polos…_' Pikir Leon dengan tersenyum.

'_Manisnya…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Sora.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa kau berani keluar hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan baju dalaman!" kata Yuffie sambil tertawa melihat penampilannya Sora.

Lalu Sora menatap penanpilannya sendiri. Mukanya tambah memerah padam karena perkataan Yuffie memanglah benar. Dia segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Roxas dan Yuffie menertawakannya karena melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

Setelah Roxas berhasil menghentikan tawanya, dia segera berjalan masuk kedalam rumah itu dan langsung menuju kamar dimana Sora pakai untuk tidur. Dia melihat Sora sudah selesai mengenakan pakaian yang biasanya dia kenakan sehari-harinya.

"Sudah selesai mengenakan baju?" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sora lalu menatap Roxas dengan wajah kesal. "Kau jahat Roxas, masa kau menertawakan aku…" kata Sora dengan kesal.

Roxas sedikit tertawa mendengarnya karena dia teringat lagi akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi. "Habisnya kau polos banget, masa keluar tidak melihat penampilan dahulu." Katanya masih tertawa.

Sora hanya bisa menatap Roxas dengan muka yang kembali memerah. Dari arah belakang Roxas, terlihat Riku yang sedang menuju kekamar ini juga…

Xox-xoX

Ketika Roxas berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, Leon tiba-tiba menatap kearah Riku.

"Kau mempunyai technical battle yang unik…" kata Leon sambil menatapnya.

"Itu karena elementku adalah kegelapan." Kata Riku memberitaukannya.

"… Mungkin Sora bisa belajar darimu tentang kegelapan…" kata Leon sambil menatap kearah rumah yang dia pinjamkan pada Sora. "…terkadang, cahaya dapat menunjukan jalan bagimu. Tetapi, terkadang dapat juga membutakan arahmu. Tampa sebuah kegelapan, cahaya itu sangatlah silau sekali dan kau tidak akan bisa menatap kedepan tampa bantuan kegelapan." Katanya menjelaskan.

Riku hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-katanya…

"Leon! Para penduduk memanggilmu!" Kata Yuffie memanggilnya.

Lalu terlihat seorang wanita berambut brunette berlari kearah Leon dan Riku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apakah ada yang diantara kalian berdua ada yang terluka?" Tanya wanita itu dan dia adalah Aerith.

"Tidak…" kata Leon yang berjalan pergi dan dia berjalan mendekati para penduduknya yang memangginya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Aerith pada Riku.

"Saya baik-baik saja…" kata Riku sambil menatapnya.

"syukurlah kalau begitu…" kata Aerith dengan senyum. "Bisakah kau bilang pada Sora bahwa kami mengajaknya sarapan bersama di Merlin House?" tanyanya dan Riku hanya mengangguk. "kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kalian disana…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Aerith berjalan meninggalkan Riku dan pergi kearah Merlin House.

Maka Riku berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang Leon pinjamkan pada Sora. Dia segera menuju kamar Sora dan melihat Sora dan Roxas sedang berbicara. Ketika dia masuk, Sora menatapnya dengan lega dan itu membuat Riku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan tadi selagi dia tidak berada disini…

"Mari kita sarapan…" Ajak Riku. "Aerith dan yang lain sedang menunggu kita sarapan bersama di rumah Merlin." Katanya memberitaukan mereka berdua.

"Hm…" kata Sora sambil mengangguk. "Ayo kita segera kesana…"Sora mengajak Riku dan Roxas untuk segera menuju tempat Merlin House.

Mereka bertiga segera menuju rumah Merlin, begitu mereka masuk, perut Sora berbunyi cukup keras karena mencium aroma makanan dan bunyi perutnya terdengar jelas oleh Riku dan Roxas. Roxas sedang berusaha menahan tawanya karena mendengar bunyi perut Sora yang keroncongan. Dia tidak ingin Sora bertambah sebel padanya…

Lalu Yuffie berlari kearah Sora ketika melihat mereka bertiga masuk. "Ayo masuk!" katanya sambil menarik Sora kearah meja makan. "duduk!" katanya memerintahkan Sora untuk duduk dan dengan polosnya dia segera duduk sesuai perintahnya. "Harus segera dicoba masakannya! Hari ini Aerith yang masak dan pasti akan lebih nikmat dari masakannya Cid!" katanya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo,ayo,ayo!"

Yuffie lalu menarik Riku dan Roxas juga dan menyuruh mereka berdua duduk disamping Sora.

"Ayo dimakan sebelum makanannya berubah menjadi dingin!" kata Yuffie sedikit memaksa.

"Jangan begitu Yuffie..." Aerith datang dan menegur Yuffie. "Jika mereka memang ingin makan, kau tidak perlu memaksa mereka seperti itu." Kata Aerith sambil meletakan sebuah masakan. "Didapur masih terdapat dua jenis masakan lagi. Daripada kau menggangu mereka, lebih baik kau membantu aku membawakannya." Katanya memerintahkan Yuffie.

"Baiklah~" Yuffie berjalan menuju dapur.

Lalu Aerith hendak menuju dapur lagi untuk membawakan masakan lagi, tetapi Sora menghentikannya karena ingin menggantikannya membawakan masakannya…

"Ah, sebentar Aerith, aku yang akan membawakannya. Kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah karena memasak, jadi aku saja yang mengambilnya." Kata Sora pada Aerith.

"Makasih kalau begitu Sora." Kata Aerith sambil tersenyum pada Sora.

Lalu Sora segera menuju dapur dan dari arah pintu masuk, terlihat Leon yang berjalan masuk…

Xox-xoX

Leon berjalan kearah penduduk yang sedang menunggunya, mereka langsung berterima kasih berkali-kali begitu Leon menemui mereka karena Leon dan yang lainnya karena telah membasmi para heartless tadi. Beberapa penduduk hendak memberikan imbalan kepada Leon dan nyaris di terima Yuffie jika Leon tidak menegurnya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke Merlin House untuk membantu Aerith. Setelah Yuffie pergi, Leon menolak imbalan itu dengan halus…

Yuffie yang dari kejauhan melihat Leon menolak imbalannya sedikit kesal karena dia sangat mengharapkan imbalan itu, soalnya dia tidak suka jika harus bekerja tampa mendapatkan sesuatu. Diapun pergi ke Merlin House dengan wajah kesal…

"Tetapi Leon, kau selalu membantu kami, minimal terimalah imbalan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih kami atas jerih payahmu selama ini…" kata para penduduk itu memohon.

"Tidak perlu…" kata Leon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "…Bagiku, keselamatan kalian semualah yang terpenting. Aku sungguh sama sekali tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari kalian semua…" kata Leon menolaknya dengan halus dengan sedikit senyum kecil.

Leon lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah berpesan agar mereka segera melakukan activitas mereka seperti biasanya karena heartlessnya sudah dia basmi dan para penduduk itu terus berterima kasih pada Leon sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi oleh para penduduk…

Leon berjalan kearah Merlin House dan segera memasuki rumah itu. Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat Riku dan Roxas menatapnya begitu dia masuk.

"Ugh! Ternyata ini berat sekali!" kata Yuffie yang datang dari dapur sambil membawakan sebuah makanan. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa Leon sedang menatapnya. "Ah, Leon! Bantuin aku please? Ini berat banget!" katanya meminta tolong.

Maka Leon membantunya, dia mengambil alih makanan yang berat itu dan meletakannya dimeja makan.

"Wew…" kata Yuffie menghela napas. "Berat sekali makanan itu…" katanya mengeluh. '_hm, pasti Sora juga mengalami kesulitan membawanya…_' Pikir Yuffie sambil menatap kearah dapur, lalu dia menatap Leon. '_Aku kerjain Leon saja ah, masa imbalan dari para penduduk tidak diterima, sayang banget ditolak! Uh! Dasar…_' pikir Yuffie dengan kesal. "Hey Leon, didapur masih ada satu hidangan lagi dan sama beratnya dengan yang tadi. Maukah kau menggantikanku membawanya? Please…" kata Yuffie memohon.

"Hah?" kata Roxas dengan bingung. "Bukankah sudah ada yang memba…"

Sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yuffie langsung memberikan tatapan yang seram pada Roxas dan Roxas langsung terdiam dalam sekejap karena takut…

Leon hanya bisa menatap heran ketika Roxas tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil berjalan kearah dapur, dia melihat Sora sedang berjalan dengan hati-hati membawakan masakan yang terlihat berat juga sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Leon hingga dia tidak sengaja menyenggol Leon.

Hidangan itu hendak terjatuh karena Sora tidak memegangnya dengan erat dan Leon segera memeganginya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Makasih Leon…" kata Sora padanya.

"Sama-sama…" kata Leon sambil menuju dapur.

Ketika Leon memasuki dapur, dia menjadi heran karena tidak melihat satupun masakan yang berada didapur.

'K_emana hidangannya?_' pikir Leon dengan heran sambil menatap kearah meja dapur yang kosong…

Sora terlihat kembali kearah dapur dan berjalan mendekati Leon yang sedang mematung.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari disini Leon?" Tanya Sora dengan heran dari arah belakang Leon.

"… Kata Yuffie, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membawa satu masakan yang cukup berat didapur ini, tetapi aku tidak melihat satu masakanpun…" kata Leon dengan sedikit bingung.

"Huh? Tapi masakan yang terakhir yang dimasak oleh Aerith adalah masakan yang kupegang." Kata Sora memberitahukannya.

"…" Leon terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas. '_Jadi dia mengerjain aku karena tadi aku menegurnya ketika para penduduk mencoba memberikan imbalan pada kami? Tadi Roxas hendak memberitaukanku, tetapi dihentikan Yuffie…_' pikir Leon sambil menghela napas.

Leon lalu menatap Sora. "…sepertinya masakan itu terlalu berat untuk kau bawa, biar aku saja yang bawa…" katanya. Lalu dia mengambil masakan yang Sora pegang dan membawakannya. "ayo kita kembali ke meja makan…" katanya mengajak Sora.

Sora hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju ke meja makan lagi. Saat kembali, terlihat Yuffie sedang memandang Sora dan Leon dengan senyuman sinis. Dia lalu berlari kearah Leon yang sedang meletakkan makanan itu dimeja makan.

"Hm, baik sekali kau mau menggantikan Sora membawanya Leon, apakah ini Karena kau sayang sama Sora ya?" kata Yuffie menggoda Leon.

'_Ternyata dia memang suka pada Sora, aku tidak menyangka dugaanku tepat…_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap Leon dengan wajah terkejut.

"…" Riku hanya terdiam sambil menatap Leon dengan wajah kesal. '_Jika tau hal ini akan terjadi, aku pasti sudah membantu Sora membawakannya…_' pikir Riku dengan cemburu.

Leon hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. '_sayang?_' pikir Leon dengan heran. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Jangan berkata yang aneh aneh Yuffie…" katanya dengan nada datar.

'_Hah? Dia tidak mengakuinya?' pikir Yuffie dengan tidak percaya._ "Tapi itu memang kenyataan! Kau memang terlihat moody setelah bertemu Sora setelah sekain lama!" kata Yuffie berusaha membenarkan kata-katanya. '_Dan kau tidak memarahiku seperti biasa setelah aku mengerjainmu…_' Pikir Yuffie sambil menatap Leon.

Leon kembali terdiam. '…' dia sedang merenungkan perkataan Yuffie dalam hatinya. '_Kurasa, perkataannya ada benarnya…_'pikir Leon mengakuinya, tetapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya terus terang sekarang. Dia lalu menghela napas lagi dan duduk dikursi didekat meja makan. "Ayo kita makan sebelum makanannya dingin…" katanya sambil menatap Sora dan mengajak yang lainnya.

Sora mengangguk dan duduk dikursi dekat meja. Yuffie juga duduk tampa berkata apa-apa. mereka semua memulai makan dengan tenang…

'_Ternyata, sainganku bukan hanya Riku…_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap Riku sejenak dan Riku juga menatapnya. '_tetapi Leon juga…_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap Leon.

(At the same time) '_Ternyata, sainganku bukan hanya Roxas…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Roxas sejenak dan Roxas juga menatapnya. '_tetapi Leon juga…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Leon.

_**End**_

**Author Note: **Don't forget to review? XD


	4. Part 4'1: Axel

**Author Note:** Hey guys! Update lagi! ^^ chapter yg satu ini kubagi menjadi dua biar aku tidak merasa capek menulisnya. Aslinya ada lima lembar kertas dengan 30 line, kubagi dua karena aku merasa malas menjadikannya satu…  
bagian keduanya sih sebenarnya sudah selesai kutulis dikertas, tapi aku capek jika aku harus mengetik labih lama lagi untuk menjadikannya satu chapter. Dimohon untuk bersabar menunggu bagian keduanya ya? XD

**Just Between You and Me**

**Part 4 : Axel**

**Bagian 1**

"Apakah ada yang punya ide bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkan Riku?" Tanya Sora dengan khawatir.

"…" Roxas maupun Leon terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaan Sora.

Sora-pun menatapi mereka berdua dengan wajah sedih. "Tak adakah… yang dapat menggunakan dark realm agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Riku…" tanyanya dengan sedih sambil menatap kelantai.

Roxas terlihat sedih ketika melihat Sora yang terlihat sedih. "Sebenarnya Sora aku dapat menggunakan dark realm." Katanya sambil menatap Sora. "tetapi, dark realm selalu menuju ke corridor of darkness untuk menuju kedunia lain. Jika Riku dibawa oleh orang berjubah itu keluar dari corridor of darkness dan pergi dunia lain, aku tidak tau apakah kita dapat menemukannya…"

"…" Sora langsung menatap Roxas dengan wajah sedih sekali lagi. "Kita… tidak akan tau sebelum kita memeriksa corridor of darkness itu dahulu…"

Roxas lalu menghela napas. '_Kuharap, aku masih dapat menggunakannya…_' pikir Roxas. Dia lalu mencoba membuka dark realm dan dark realmnya muncul. '_Ternyata masih bisa…_' pikirnya dengan lega melihat dark realm itu muncul.

Roxas berjalan mendekati dark realm yang dia buka dan hendak masuk. Tetapi, sebelum dia masuk, dia berhenti tepat didepan dark realm yang dia buka, dia lalu mendadak melompat kebelakang dan memanggil keybladenya yang tadi menghilang.

"ada apa Roxas?" Tanya Sora dengan heran melihatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang akan keluar dari dark realm itu…" kata Roxas sambil menatap waspada pada dark realm itu. '_Apakah itu Riku ataukah orang yang menyerang Riku tadi yang akan keluar dari dark realmu?_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap waspada kearah dark realm.

Sora dan Leon langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

'_Aku tidak dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari dalam sana…_' Pikir Leon sambil menatap kearah dark realm.

Dari dalam dark realm itu, muncul seseorang yang menggunakan jubah organization XIII dan kerudungnya terbuka. Sora, Roxas, maupun Leon dapat melihat wajahnya dan Sora dan Roxas mengenalnya, dia adalah…

"A…Axel?" kata Roxas tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat didepan matanya. '_A… apakah aku sedang bermimpi saat ini?_' Pikir Roxas sambil menatap Axel. '_Tapi ini bukan mimpi, dia benar-benar Axel, temanku…_' Pikir Roxas dengan perasaan senang.

"Yo, Roxas. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini…" kata Axel sambil memapah Riku disampingnya, dia tersenyum pada Roxas.

"Riku!" kata Sora yang langsung berlari mendekati Axel tampa rasa waspada sama sekali. "Axel, apa yang terjad pada Riku?" tanyanya pada Axel tampa rasa curiga.

Lalu Axel tersenyum ketika Sora bertanya padanya tampa sedikitpun rasa waspada diwajahnya. "Kau ini aneh Sora, mengapa kau mendekatiku yang dulu pernah menjadi musuhmu tampa rasa waspada sama sekali. Padahal, bisa saja aku hendak membunuhmu disaat kau lengah…" katanya dengan heran.

Sora lalu menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jika kau memang musuh, dari tadi kau sudah mencoba mengancam kami dengan menggunakan Riku sebagai sanderamu." Katanya sambil menatap matanya Axel. "Aku tau kau datang dengan niat baik , maka dari itu aku tidak mencurigaimu sama sekali."

"kau memang terlalu baik…" kata Axel sambil menghela napas. '_…Dan Roxas, nobodymu juga_ mempunyai sifat yang sama denganmu.' Pikir Axel sedikit tersenyum. "Tadi, aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Riku di corridor of darkness. Dia sedikit lepas control dan memintaku menolongnya…" katanya menjelaskan.

"Lepas control?" Tanya Sora dengan bingung.

"Oh dia…" Axel mencoba menjelaskan.

'_Celaka! Dia pasti habis menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya. Sora tidak boleh tau jika Riku lepas control akan kekuatan kegelapannya! Dia pasti akan mencemaskannya secara berlebihan…_' Pikir Roxas dengan sedikit panic."Lebih baik kita segera kembali kekota dan membiarkan dia segera istirahat." Katanya yang tiba-tiba menyela kata-kata Axel.

"Iya…" kata Sora sambil mengangguk meski sedikit bingung mengapa Roxas tiba-tiba menyela.

Axel segera memberikan Riku pada Sora agar dia saja yang memapahnya. Leon mendekat Sora dan membantunya memapah Riku yang terlihat lebih berat darinya.

"Makasih Leon…" kata Sora berterima kasih.

"sama-sama…" Jawab Leon.

merekapun keluar bersama-sama dan menuju ke kota…

Roxas tiba-tiba menarik Axel mendekatinya dan berjalan sedikti jauh dari Sora dan Leon. Axel menatapnya dengan pandangan heran saat Roxas tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Axel, mengapa kau bisa berada disini? Kukira kau telah…" Roxas menatap Axel dengan wajah sedih.

Axel lalu tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala Roxas dengan pelan. "Ketika aku ditelan kegelapan setelah menggunakan sisa tenagaku untuk menolong dan membukakan dark realm untuk Sora, aku tidak mati ketika diriku ditelan oleh kegelapan itu. Aku terperangkap didalam kegelapan selama berhari-hari…" katanya sambil menghela napas. "…Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku masih berada di corridor of darkness. Disana, aku selalu bertemu beberapa orang yang mengenakan jubah organization XIII, kukira mereka dari organization XIII juga, tetapi bukan. Mereka yang kutemui itu bukanlah Nobody, melainkan manusia biasa, tetapi mereka dapat menggunakan keyblade." Katanya menjelaskan. '

'_Jadi bukan hanya aku, Sora, Riku, Kairi dan King Mickey saja yang dapat menggunakan keyblade…_' Pikir Roxas dengan cemas.

'_Sepertinya mereka mempunyai tugas dan masalah baru yang harus mereka hadapi…_' Pikir Axel sambil menatap raut wajah Roxas yang cemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Roxas, mengapa tadi kau menyela kata-kataku?" Tanya Axel yang penasaran.

"Itu…" kata Roxas sambil menatap Sora yang memapah Riku. "…aku sangat tidak suka jika Sora terlalu memperhatikan Riku…" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "…Aku sangat tidak suka!"

'_Kurasa dia masih menyukai Sora meski mereka sudah bergabung menjadi satu sebagai individu yang utuh._' Pikir Axel sambil menatapnya. Dia lalu menatap kearah Sora. '_Sora memang mempunyai daya tarik yang unik, dia sangat manis dan tipe orang yang menyenangkan bagi siapa saja. Roxas juga memiliki sedikit sifatnya…_' pikir Axel sambil menatapnya. '_Meski dia jarang tersenyum seperti Sora, tapi ketika dia tersenyum sama manisnya dengan Sora._' Pikir Axel sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ada apa dengan senyum sinismu sambil menatapku? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh?" Tanya Roxas dengan curiga.

"Tidak~ bukan apa-apa kok~" kata Axel dengan nada menyanyi.

Roxas langsung bertambah curiga ketika Axel mengatakannya dengan nada yang seperti bernyanyi. '_Jika kau mengatakannya dengan nada begitu, pasti dia memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh…_' Pikir Roxas dengan kecurigaan dan juga menatap Axel dengan pandangan yang heran.

Tiba-tiba beberapa heartless muncul dan hendak menyerang mereka. Dengan cepat, Roxas dan Axel langsung menyerang para heartless yang hendak menyerang mereka sambil melindungi Sora, Leon, dan Riku dari serangan heartless karena Sora dan Leon sedang memapah Riku yang pingsan.

Axel melempar cakramnya yang dibalut oleh api yang sangat panas. Beberapa heartless yang terkena lemparan cakram Axel langsung menghilang dalam sekejap, tetapi ada juga yang dapat bertahan dari serangan cakram yang dibalut api itu dan heartless yang dapat bertahan itu langsung Roxas basmi dalam satu pukulan.

Ketika ada heartless yang hendak menyerang Roxas dari belakang, Roxas langsung menenang heartless itu kearah Axel dan Axel langsung membunuhnya dalam satu serangan.

"Nice kick~" puji Axel.

"Thanks…" Kata Roxas tersenyum sinis.

Roxas dan Axel memutuskan untuk menyerang target bersama-sama secara bergantian. Ketika Axel memukul heartless itu keatas dan heartless itu tidak menghilang, Roxas segera melompat dan memukul heartless yang tadi terlempar keatas kearah bawah. Serangan Roxas sekalian mengenai heartless yang kebetulan berada di bawah, heartless yang tadinya dipukul kebawah bersama dengan heartless yang kebetulan berada dibawah langsung menghilang terkena serangan dari Roxas.

Axel melempari salah satu cakramnya untuk membunuh heartless yang berada dibelakang Roxas, heartless itu hendak menyerang Roxas, tetapi tidak bisa karena heartless itu menghilang dahulu setelah terkena serangan dari cakramnya Axel.

"Fire!" teriak Roxas sambil menembakkan magic fire kearah heartless yang berada diatas Axel dan hendak menyerang Axel, magic fire Roxas mengenai heartless itu.

"Tumben tembakanmu tepat Roxas~" kata Axel sambil menyerang heartless didekat Roxas.

"Heh~ itu karena technical lock yang baru saja kukuasai." Kata Roxas menjelaskan selagi menyerang heartless.

"Oh, kau mempunyai technical baru?" Tanya Axel.

"Yup!"

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai di kota…

Mereka semua langsung berjalan menuju rumah yang Leon pinjamkan pada Sora. Roxas segera membukakan pintu rumah itu supaya Sora dan Leon yang sedang memapah Riku bisa masuk dahulu dan bisa membawanya kesebuah kamar agar dia dapat dibaringkan.

Setelah Sora dan Leon masuk, Roxas dan Axel menyusul masuk dari belakang…

'_Hem?_' pikir Roxas ketika masuk kedalam rumah itu. '_Mengapa aku tidak dapat merasakan aura kegelapan yang tadinya ada dirumah ini?_' pikir Roxas dengan heran.

"kenapa Roxas?" Tanya Axel yang heran melihat tingkah Roxas yang menengok kekiri dan kekanan.

"Bukan apa-apa…" kata Roxas yang menghentikan pandangannya kearah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah boneka. "Hey Axel, kau mau pergi melihat-lihat kota ini bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"Sure…" Jawab Axel dengan senyum.

Roxas lalu berjalan memasuki kamar dimana Sora dan Leon membaringkan Riku.

"Sora…" kata Roxas memanggil Sora dengan pelan.

"Hm?" jawab Sora yang langsung menatapnya begitu dia memanggil.

"Aku dan Axel hendak jalan-jalan sekitar kota ini, kami tidak akan pergi lama. Bolehkan?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ya…" jawab Sora sambil mengangguk. "… pergilah…"

"Thank…" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum.

Roxas berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan mendekati Axel.

"Mari kita pergi jalan-jalan Axel." Ajak Roxas.

"Yeah…"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengelilingi kota, keduanya hanya terdiam saja sambil melihat-lihat kota. Kedua tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain karena keduanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai topic pembicaraan mereka. Terkadang, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain beberapa kali ketika hendak memulai pembicaraan, tetapi karena ketika keduanya hendak memulai pembicaraan, waktu yang keduanya pilih selalu bersamaan dan akhirnya keduanya mengurungkan niat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah yang kesepuluh kalinya mereka mencoba memulai pembicaraan dan selalu gagal, ketika mereka ingin mengatakan topic mereka sekali lagi untuk yang kesebelas kaliya, waktu yang mereka berdua pilih sama lagi dan kali ini, mereka bukannya kembali terdiam, tetapi mereka tertawa…

"kau tau…" Kata Roxas sambil tertawa. "…Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, entah kenapa aku agak _canggung_ padamu Axel!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Sama!" kata Axel yang juga tertawa. "Padahal kita tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, hanya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi sama-sama saling mengalah terus-menerus. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu…" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Sama…" kata Roxas yang ikut tersenyum. "Kau tau Axel, banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Mulai dari sejak aku bergabung dengan Sora, sampai yang terjadi sekarang…" Katanya sambil menatap Axel dengan senyum.

"Begitu juga aku…" Kata Axel tersenyum.

Maka Roxas-pun memulai menceritakan tentang kisahnya dahulu…

**( - Mengenang Masa Lalu -)**

_Ketika Roxas bergabung dengan Sora, dia merasa menjadi utuh dan dia dapat melihat melalui mata Sora. Selama Sora berpetualangan, Roxas mengetahui bahwa Sora sedang memikul tugas yang sangatlah berat dan dia ingin sekali membantunya, tetapi tidak bisa…_

_Dia hanya bisa melihat dan melihat tampa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ketika Sora bertemu dengan Axel untuk pertama kalinya setelah Sora terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, dari dalam diri Sora, dia merasa sangat senang ketika dia bertemu dengan Axel, tapi rasa senang itu bukan bukan berasal dari perasaannya sendiri, melainkan Roxas…_

**(- Kembali ke Roxas dan Axel yang sekarang -)**

"Kau tau? Waktu itu aku sangat senang dapat melihatmu lagi melalui Sora, aku sungguh senang dan rasa senang itu bereffect juga pada Sora. Dia juga merasa senang melihatmu meski dia tidak mengenalmu…" Roxas menjelaskan. "…Sora berusaha menekan rasa senang itu karena dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa senang melihatmu yang berasal dari Organization XIII."

"Begitu ya…" kata Axel sambil menatap Roxas.

Maka Roxas melanjutkan kisahnya…

**( - Mengenang Masa Lalu -)**

_Ketika Axel membantu Sora ketika dia berada di Corridor of Darkness, Roxas sangat ingin keluar dari tubuh Sora yang memenjarakannya agar dia dapat membantu Sora dan Axel yang sedang diserang berpuluh-puluh sampai beratus-ratus Nobody yang terus bermunculan dan menyerang mereka, tetapi dia tidak bisa keluar dari Sora meski dia sudah mencoba beberapa kali._

_Sekali lagi, dia hanya bisa menatap Sora dan Axel bertarung bersama melawan Nobody dalam jumlah besar yang mengepung keduanya tampa bisa berbuat apa-apa…_

**(- Kembali ke Roxas dan Axel yang sekarang -)**

"Waktu itu hatiku terasa perih dan sakit sekali karena aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain melihat saja dan ketika kau memutuskan untuk menghabiskan seluruh kekuatanmu sampai habis total untuk membunuh semua Nobody dalam satu serangan untuk menolong Sora, aku sangatlah terkejut karena kukira kau akan melukai Sora juga, tetapi tidak sama sekali…" Kata Roxas tersenyum sedikit. "…setelah kau memhabisi seluruh Nobody dalam satu serangan, aku sangatlah terkejut melihatmu terbaring ditanah tidak berdaya sama sekali. Hati ini langsung berdebar-debar dengan kencang memikirkan nasibmu…" kata Roxas sambil menyentuh hatinya. "…aku sangatlah cemas tentang kondisimu, sampai-sampai Sora juga merasakan hal yang sama sehingga dia bergegas mendekatimu…"

**( - Mengenang Masa Lalu -)**

_Sora berlari kearah Axel dan menatapnya dengan wajah cemas. Dia bertanya kepada Axel tentang apa yang dia inginkan darinya dan Axel menjawab bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Roxas karena dia membuatnya merasa seperti dia masih memiliki hati. Roxas mengingatkannya bagaimana rasanya ketika masih memiliki hati dan karena itu dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Roxas lagi. Axel lalu menatap Sora dan memegang pipinya sambil berkata padanya bahwa dia juga membuatnya mengingat bagaimana rasanya masih mempunyai hati._

_Perlahan, tubuh Axel mulai ditelan oleh kegelapan…_

**(- Kembali ke Roxas dan Axel yang sekarang -)**

Wajah Roxas terlihat sangatlah sedih. "hatiku langsung terasa kosong melihatmu ditelan oleh kegelapan, tampa terasa, kekosongan itu langsung terisi dengan kesedihan yang amat mendalam…"

"…" Axel hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

**( - Mengenang Masa Lalu -)**

_Melihat Axel ditelan oleh kegelapan, tiba-tiba air mata Sora jatuh tampa terasa olehnya. Dia sangatlah heran, mengapa dia menangis melihat Axel ditelan oleh kegelapan? Padahal dia tidak terlalu mengenal Axel dan mereka juga baru bertemu beberapa kali saja. Sebenarnya yang menangis bukanlah Sora, melainkan Roxas yang berada didalam dirinya._

_Roxas terus-menerus memanggil nama Axel sambil menangis didalam diri Sora, sedangkah Sora berusaha menghentikan tangis yang dia tidak ketahui sebabnya. Setelah tangis Sora berhenti, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke World That Never Was melalui dark realm yang Axel munculkan untuknya._

_Di tengah perjalan sebelum Sora memasuki castle, tiba-tiba dia berada disebuah tempat yang gelap dan tempat itu disebut (A/n: Atau kusebut sebagai ^^) Inner Heart of Sora. Disana, Sora dapat bertemu dengan Roxas karena dia berada didalam hatinya sendiri…_

_Roxas bertanya pada Sora mengapa Keyblade memilih Sora dan Sora langsung bingung. Roxas langsung menyerang Sora untuk mencari jawabannya, Sora yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi hanya bisa menghindari serangan dari Roxas. Semakin lama, Roxas menyerang Sora semakin brutal sehingga membuatnya terdesak._

_Dengan satu serangan dari Roxas, tiba-tiba keyblade yang Sora pegang terlepas dan terlempar darinya. Sora segera berlari kearah keybladenya yang terlempar, tetapi sebelum dia berhasil meraih keybladenya, Roxas tiba-tiba menancapkan salah satu keybladenya kedalam gagang keyblade Sora sehingga Sora tidak dapat mengambilnya. Keyblade Roxas yang satu lagi langsung mengarah kearah wajah Sora…_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Please and very, very please! Review?


	5. Part 4'2: Axel

**Author Note: **lalalala~ update n sorry if I took so long… (sweet drop) to many slaking off… (uhuk… TT_TT) well, read and review?

**Just Between You and Me**

**Chapter 4 : Axel**

**Bagian 2**

_Sora terlihat sangat shock ketika melihat ujung keyblade Roxas berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Sora terlihat sangat kesal akan kecerobohannya dan menutup matanya sejenak. Tangannya menjulur kearah kearah keybladenya yang ditahan oleh Roxas dan dia memanggil keybladenya…_

_Keyblade Sora tiba-tiba menghilang dan itu membuat Roxas terkejut melihat keyblade Sora tiba-tiba menghilang. Ketika tatapan Roxas kembali kearah Sora setelah focusnya tadi teralih kepada keyblade Sora yang tiba-tiba menghilang, dia menyadari Sora hendak menyerangnya dan dia sudah tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menghindari serangannya Sora._

_Serangan Sora berhasil mengenai Roxas, keyblade yang Roxas pegang mendadak lepas dan terjatuh ketanah dan menghilang. Roxas berjalan kearah Sora dan melintasinya tampa berkata apa-apa. Sora hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran ketika dia melintasi dirinya. Kerudung yang menutupi wajah Roxas terbuka dan Roxas menoleh kearah Sora…_

"_I see, that why…" Kata Roxas sambil tersenyum._

**(- Kembali ke Roxas dan Axel yang sekarang -)**

"Waktu itu aku mengerti mengapa dia begitu kuat…" Kata Roxas sambil menatap kearah langit yang biru. "…Temannya adalah kekuatannya, selama ada temannya disampingnya, maka masalah apapun yang dia hadapi, pasti dia dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Hatinya sangatlah tegar dan kuat. Meski dia terjatuh ketika dia sedang menghadapi rintangan, maka dia akan bangun lagi dan menghadapinya lagi tampa rasa takut jika dia gagal lagi. Dia sangatlah kuat meski Riku, temannya sejak kecil menghianatinya. Dia tetap tegar dan yakin bahwa Riku tidak menghianatinya sepenuhnya, dia yakin bahwa Riku hanya dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Karena itu, dia akan terus dan terus berusaha mencarinya sampai dia menemukannya karena…" wajah Roxas terlihat sangatlah sedih sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "… Dia adalah, temannya yang paling dia sayangi sejak mereka berdua masih kecil…"

"…" Axel terdiam sejenak setelah Roxas mengatakannya, dia lalu menghela napas pelan. "Geez, mengapa expresimu sedih begitu? Meski Riku merupakan orang yang Sora sayangi, bukan berarti kau bukanlah orang yang dia sayangi. Dia juga menyayangimu karena, sesekali aku melihatnya memperhatikanmu setiap beberapa menit ketika kita dalam perjalanan menuju ke kota, dia memperhatikanmu dengan wajah cemas karena kamu begitu melindunginya ketika dia tidak dapat membantu kita bertarung melawan heartless yang menyerang kita karena dia sedang memapah Riku yang pingsan." Katanya memberitaukan Roxas.

"…" Roxas langsung tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata Axel. "Hey Axel, maukah kau menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kau ditelan oleh kegelapan…?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Axel.

Axel lalu menghela napas pelan ketika Roxas mengatakannya. "Waktu itu…"

**(Flash back –Axel memory-)**

_Perlahan , tubuh Axel terhisap kedalam kegelapan yang dingin. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika kegelapan itu menghisapnya, dia merasakan keanehan diseluruh tubuhnya, kegelapan itu dingin, tetapi dia tidak merasakan kedinginan sama sekali. Perlahan, pandangannya menjadi gelap, tetapi kesadarannya masih tinggi sehingga dia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas._

_Dia mendengar seseorang mendekatinya…_

"_Dia mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan kita, tetapi aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali…" kata seseorang yang berada didekat Axel._

'_Siapa yang berada didekatku?' pikir Axel dengan bingung. 'apakah aku sudah mati dan ini adalah dunia berikutnya?' pikirnya. 'mataku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa…'_

_Lalu Axel mendengar seseorang mendekatinya lagi, tetapi dia berbeda dengan orang yang sebelumnya, Axel dapat mengetahui itu dari langkah kakinya yang berbeda…_

"_Lebih baik kita biarkan saja dia, dia adalah seorang Nobody dan kurasa dia tidak akan bertahan hidup…" Kata seseorang yang suaranya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya._

'…_aku belum mati?' pikir Axel dengan perasaan lega. _

_Maka, kedua orang asing itupun meninggalkan Axel dan Axel merasa lega karena mereka tidak berbuat yang macan-macam padanya. Meski begitu, saat ini Axel merasa sangati tidak berdaya karena dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali…_

**(- Kembali ke Roxas dan Axel yang sekarang -)**

"Entah kenapa, aku dapat bertahan hingga berjam-jam tampa bantuan seorangpun hingga aku dapat menggerakkan badanku kembali dan dapat melihat dengan normal lagi…" Kata Axel sedikit tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "…lalu aku berusaha mencoba keluar dari Realm of Darkness, tetapi tidak berhasil. Berhari-hari sampai berbulan-bulan berlalu aku terus mencoba keluar dari Realm of Darkness, tetapi tetap tidak berhasil…" katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah sedih sambil menatap Roxas.

**(Flash back –Axel memory-)**

_Suatu hari, ketika Axel mencoba mencari jalan keluar sekali lagi, dia bertemu dengan salah seorang yang mengenakan jubah organization XIII dan dia memegang sebuah keyblade sambil menatap Axel. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap Axel dalam kebisuan. Lalu, dia tiba-tiba pergi tampa berkata apa-apa juga pada Axel dan Axel hanya bisa menatap orang itu dengan wajah terkejut karena dia sempat mengira bahwa orang yang memegang keyblade itu adalah Roxas…_

**(- Kembali ke Roxas dan Axel yang sekarang -)**

"Waktu itu aku mengira dia adalah kau Roxas, padahal bukan…" kata Axel menjelaskan sambil tertawa.

Roxas-pun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

**(Flash back –Axel memory-)**

_Semenjak hari itu, Axel selalu resah karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar dan dia sempat berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini. Tetapi dia tidak pernah putus asa karena dia pernah bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang berbeda-beda setiap beberapa minggu sekali dan itu memberikannya titik terang bahwa ada sebuah jalan keluar agar dia dapat keluar. _

_Setiap orang yang Axel temui selalu mempunyai sebuah keyblade yang berbeda-beda dan juga selalu mengenakan jubah organization XIII. Axel sangatlah heran dengan sikap para orang berjubah yang dapat memegang keyblade itu, mereka sangatlah acuh pada Axel dan tidak pernah sekalipun menengurnya hingga Axel memutuskan untuk menegur salah seorang yang kebetulan dia temui itu…_

_Axel bertanya padanya apakah dia juga salah satu dari organization XIII sama seperti dengan orang-orang yang pernah dia temui selama beberap bulan ini dan orang itu menjawab bahwa dia bukan dari organization XIII. Lalu Axel bertanya sekali lagi padanya, dia bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini. Lalu orang itu menjawab bahwa dia ingin menjadi yang terkuat…_

_Axel terkejut mendengar jawabannya dan langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, tetapi orang itu berkata bahwa dia tidak ada niat untuk bertarung dengannya karena Axel tidak memiliki keyblade. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Axel dan Axel memanggilnya, tetapi orang itu mengacuhkannya dan Axel segera bertanya lagi sebelum dia pergi…_

"_Hey! Apa maksudmu kau tidak punya niat bertarung denganku jika aku tidak memiliki sebuah keyblade?" Kata Axel dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak._

_Orang itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah Axel. "Karena, akan sangat sia-sia jika aku menghabiskan tenagaku hanya untuk membunuhmu, setelah kau mati, aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa darimu karena kau tidak memiliki keyblade…" jawabnya dingin._

_Axel akhirnya mengerti mengapa selama ini para orang berjubah yang dapat memegang keyblade itu tidak pernah memperdulikan dirinya karena dia tidak memiliki keyblade. Jika dia memiliki keyblade, mungkin dia akan menjadi incaran para orang berjubah yang dapat memegang keyblade itu karena mereka menginginkan keybladenya._

_Para orang berjubah yang dapat memegang keyblade itu selalu keluar masuk ke Realm of Darkness hanya untuk mencari keyblade dan merampas keyblade dari pemiliki keyblade sebelumnya untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Semakin banyak keyblade yang mereka rampas, semakin kuatlah mereka, begitulah kesimpulan Axel._

_Suatu hari ketika Axel hendak mencari jalan keluar seperti biasanya, dia tidak sengaja menemukan Dark Realm, tampa berpikir panjang, dia mencoba memasuki Dark Realm itu dan melihat sosok Riku. Dia sangat terkejut karena tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan Riku meski kondisinya terlihat sedikit aneh, terlihat aura hitam mengelilinginya dan dia tiba-tiba menyerang Axel ketika melihatnya. Axel mencoba menahan seluruh serangannya dan memberitaukannya agar mencoba mengontrol kegelapan yang sudah terlanjur menguasainya, tetapi Riku tidak mendengarkannya karena dia curiga terhadap Axel yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kerudungnya. _

_Riku bertanya pada Axel siapakah dia dan sebelum Axel menjawab pertanyaannya, dia memukul mundur Riku agar dia dapat membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah membukanya, Riku terlihat cukup terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya dan menyebut nama Axel._

_Riku berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya kembali agar tidak menyerang Axel, tetapi tidak berhasil. Tubuh Riku kembali lepas control dan menyerang Axel, Axel langsung menahan serangannya. Riku lalu meminta tolong pada Axel dan Axel menerima permintaannya dengan senyum sinis. Axel memukul Riku dengan kuat dan membuatnya pingsan dalam sekejap sesuai permintaannya._

_Axel menangkap tubuh Riku yang hendak terjatuh karena pingsan. Axel berpikir, jika dia menemukan Riku, maka dia pasti akan menemukan Sora juga. Lagipula Axel membutuhkan bantuan Sora agar dia dapat menolong Riku. _

_Hanya saja, saat ini Axel bingung akan satu hal, dia sendiri tidak taudimakakah ada jalan keluar dari Realm of Darkness agar dapat bertemu dengan Sora._

_Setelah beberapa menit bingung sendiri, sebuah dark realm muncul dan tampa pikir panjang, Axel memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam karena dia mempunyai feeling, bahwa jika dia masuk kesana, maka dia akan bertemu dengan Sora…_

**(- Kembali ke Roxas dan Axel yang sekarang -)**

"Waktu itu aku sungguh sangat terkejut melihatmu keluar dari dark realm yang aku buka, Axel…" Kata Roxas dengan tertawa kecil. "…Aku sudah siap-siap menembakkan magic kearahmu karena aku mengira kau adalah musuh yang keluar dari dark realm yang kubuka. Tapi aku sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, karena kukira aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi untuk selamanya setelah kau ditelan oleh kegelapan itu…" katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku juga senang dapat bertemu denganmu Roxas. Kurasa yang membuatku tidak dapat keluar dari Realm of Darkness karena aku tidak mempunyai tujuan setelah keluar dari sana…" kata Axel sambil menatap kearah langit yang biru. "…tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku jadi menemukan tujuanku untuk keluar dari Realm of Darkness, yaitu mencari hatiku agar aku dapat merasakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Meski aku bilang bahwa aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, tetapi aku tidak dapat merasakan perasaan senang itu sepenuhnya. Aku dapat merasakan sedikit ketika aku bersamamu ataupun Sora. " katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Aku juga merasa, jika aku bersama kalian, aku merasa bahwa seatu hari aku dapat menemukan hatiku yang entah berada dimana."

Roxas lalu tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. "Kau pasti akan menemukannya suatu saat Axel."

Axel lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Roxas. "Thanks…"

"Sama-sama!" kata Roxas tersenyum lebar. "oh, ini sudah siang…" katanya sambil melihat jam. "…kurasa kita harus membelikan sesuatu untuk makan siang. Kurasa Leon maupun Sora belum membelikan sesuatu untuk dimakan siang ini karena mereka mengkhawatirkan Riku…" katanya sambil menghela napas.

"Nah, kalau kau yang terluka, pasti Sora juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Roxas." Kata Axel sambil menjitak kepalanya dengan pelan. "Jangan berwajah cembetut begitu."

"Aku tidak cembetut kok, Axel…" Kata Roxas membantah ucapannya. "Mari kita beli sesuatu yang enak, tetapi makanan apa yang enak ya?" Tanyanya dengan bingung pada Axel dan Axel hanya tersenyum saja…

_**END**_

**Author Note :** Aw! Roxas and Axel is really a good friend! :D  
_**Special note :**_ jika ada yang mencoba bertanya mengapa cerita ini tidak mirip dengan KH2 yg asli, maksudku ketika Axel mati (TT_TT), jawabannya karena aku ingin Axel hidup! Maka dari itu ceritanya aku ubah sedikit supaya Axel tetap hidup! Well, jadi sedikit AU ya? Satu hal lagi, aku tau dalam cerita ini ada satu kesalahan yang sangat fatal, yaitu aku tidak menceritakan bagaimana Axel bertahan di Realm of Darkness tampa makan n minum. Aku malas mencari alasan yang masuk akal, jadi mohon dimaafkan atas kemalasan author! ^"^

**Me :** You guys are really a good friend! (Smiling to Roxas and Axel)**  
Roxas :** (nodded) yeah, we are really a good friend.  
**Axel : ** Yup! (Holding Roxas shoulder)  
**Me : **Just a good friend? Nothing more? (Starring to both of them with evil smile)  
**Roxas and Axel : **(wondering and confused)  
**Me : **Axel! Do you have a special fee... ah, never mind, I forget that you don't have your real heart yet. Changing to Roxas! Roxas, do you have a special feeling to Axel?  
**Roxas :** huh? Why did you ask that? (Suspicious)  
**Me : **Just want to know!  
**Roxas :** It… was secret.  
**Me :** Aww! Tell me!  
**Roxas :** Nope! And there is no way I will tell you!  
**Me :** So meanie! Let leave him alone Axel! Let go shopping around here! (Grabbing Axel and leaving Roxas)  
**Axel : ** Uh, okay. See ya Roxas!  
**Roxas :** Geez,they leaving me… (sighed). Any review reader?


End file.
